A Tiger's Cub
by Onyxonshine
Summary: What would it mean to be the daughter of Minerva and the grandchild of Jiemma? Pure hell but what all happens to Skyrhina through her journey and what will happen as she gets older? I hope you like it! ENJOY R&R!
1. Chapter 1

In the mountains in the land of Fiore, there was a large house that was located in the center of it. Inside of one of the rooms of the large house was a little girl about 6 years old. She had cream tone skin and raven black hair that hung to her shoulders. She wore a short sleeve light blue Chinese dress that had slits on both side and it hung to her knees. Joined with the dress she wore tight black shorts. She had baby blue eyes and her name was Skyrhina.

Skyrhina was in the art room with her father Teominh. Her father had dark skin and gleaming amber eyes. He had black hair that was wild and it hung over his shoulders and hung to his upper back. He wore a no sleeve dark red shirt and loose black robe pants. He was very muscular but he didn't care that much about it.

They were both in the art room where Skyrhina didn't draw but instead carved wood. She had quite the eye and talent that whatever it was that she carved looked real. Of course she only did wood carvings of her father and if there was a chance, she would carve one of the servants. Her father didn't mind but he didn't like how his daughter was so innocent when it was just them and whenever they got a visit from his wife and father in law his daughter was a whole new person that suddenly fell into fear.

When Skyrhina was almost done they both looked in the doorway to see one of the servants coming to them. The servant bowed to show the sign of respect, giving enough hint that something was wrong. Teominh felt his eyes soften then spoke.

"What is it?"

The servant looked at him.

"Sir, your wife and father in law are here."

Skyrhina froze in her spot and Teominh frowned.

"Alright we're coming."

The servant nodded then left, leaving them alone. Skyrhina ran to her father who hugged her.

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"It's alright, I'm here."

"I don't want to see them."

Her father looked at her then rubbed her head. He knew very well that Skyrhina feared her mother and grandfather. He knew that his wife never cared for their daughter, hell as soon as their daughter was born she just told him that it was his job that he raised their daughter because she told him that kings don't raise their children. As for his father in law, he hated him as much as he hated his wife. He was just mentally thankful that he could at least love his daughter but he wasn't sure how he was going to explain to his daughter how he and her mother even met.

"Come on Skyrhina, let's go meet with them."

He clearly didn't like to be around them either but he knew he had to do it.

They both left to the dojo room where Skyrhina's mother and grandfather were in. Skyrhina was kneeling before her grandfather while her father had to sit in the back of the large room. She had her head down just so that she wouldn't look at her mother or her grandfather. She may be 6 but she knew very well that she hated them. It was so bad that she didn't want to look at herself in her reflection.

"Greetings Grandfather, Greetings Mother."

Her grandfather, Jiemma was just looking at her with those cold harsh eyes. To him age didn't matter, power did. He looked at the servant that was standing in the doorway.

"Has she shown any signs of magic?"

The servant looked at him.

"No sir."

Jiemma had his harsh gaze back at his granddaughter who was still looking at the floor.

"How pathetic."

Jiemma glared at over at Teominh who just looked at him with no emotion on his face.

"You and Minerva are supposed to carry on the strongest bloodline and this brat can't even use magic! I will get rid of any weakling, relative or not!"

Teominh felt his brows narrow.

"I don't know what her magic is or when it will come. Granted that she is born with it but she wouldn't know how to control at her age."

Jiemma glared down at Skyrhina who was still looking at the floor. Skyrhina could feel all eyes on her and made the mistake of looking up at him then Jiemma spoke.

"You have one month to show signs of magic. I refuse to have any weaklings or trash to carry on my lineage. Now get out of my sight."

Skyrhina got to her feet and ran out of there to go into a different room.

That night Skyrhina had woken up silently from a nightmare. She got out of her room and left into the long hallway. She wondered if her father was still awake. There would a big chance if he was because of her mother and grandfather still here. She soon stopped when she heard her parents talking. She wasn't one to listen but she was able to hear what they were saying and she waited in the hallway.

In the room Teominh was still wearing what he had been wearing the whole day while his wife, Minerva was in a long black nightgown.

"You do realize that she won't last a month, right?"

He looked at her.

"How can you say that?"

"It's true. Have you forgotten that when she was born she was not only born premature but she was very sickly."

"I know, I haven't forgotten, but I won't let that be the reason why."

Minerva smiled and went to him from behind and wrapped her arms around him.

"Let's be a step ahead and have another child to take her place."

Teominh's eyes widen in shock when he heard that then he looked at Minerva who had grabbed his shirt but he stopped her, grabbing her wrists. Minerva blinked when he did that but she didn't fight him off.

"Why don't you want me?"

"Do you hear yourself right now? All you want right now is to have sex just to push our daughter even more far from you. Don't you even care about what might happen to her?"

Minerva just smiled at him.

"I do care. It's not like she dead, not yet at least."

"You're unbelievable."

He had let her wrists go and Minerva cupped his face in her hands as she smiled at him.

"I'm a king, Teominh. That means a king doesn't have to love their children, they just have them and wait for them to become something of worth."

"So what is Skyrhina to you right now?"

"Right now, she is nothing more than a peasant. If she get's strong then I would see her differently but as for now, she looks to be as good as dead to me."

Teominh took a step away from her then Minerva looked at him.

"So you have a choice right now, either sleep in here with me or sleep somewhere else."

"I choose sleep somewhere else."

He left out of the room closing the door behind him. The moment his eyes were on the hallway he saw Skyrhina sitting down hugging her knees close to her and she was looking up at him.

"You heard everything, didn't you?"

Skyrhina nodded then her father picked her up and they left into the family room.

The family room was a large room that had all sorts of body pillows in there. Teominh sat down on the floor leaning back while Skyrhina was sitting on his lap and was leaning her head on his chest to hear him breathing.

They sat there in silence then Skyrhina looked up at her father.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Am I a peasant?"

He looked at her.

"Not in my eyes."

"How come Mother doesn't love me?"

"I don't know, she sees her life as a king's point of view."

"Like how? How did you two meet?"

Teominh knew that he had to tell his daughter the story of how he and Minerva met and that was among the stories that he didn't like...at all.

_Teominh was in his former guild, Rising Claw that was on the boarder of the land of Bosco next to Fiore, He was the strongest member after the guild master who was kind of gentle like Makarov was but he was still kind of firm._

_As they were all having a normal day they stopped what they were doing and saw a giant elderly man and a his daughter who was a young beautiful woman. The tall man glared as he looked at the guild master._

"_I will take over this guild."_

"_I am the guild master and I will not allow you to just do as you please."_

_The tall man had heavy purple aura surrounding him as he spoke._

"_Whoever is still alive when I am done will become members of my guild."_

_The young woman had used some weird magic and teleported out of there and the next thing everyone in the guild knew was everything was destroyed by a huge light._

_When everything had cleared Teominh came from out of the debris and he saw that everything, his guild master, his guild, everything was gone. He looked behind him to see that the young woman and her father were looking at him. The tall man didn't seem to care as he looked away._

"_You are the only one who survived that blast. Join me and my daughter to build a new guild that will be the strongest."_

_Teominh was angry but then he saw the young woman come to him._

"_Along with that you will be mine. You and I will will carry on the strongest bloodline."_

_Teominh from that moment had been stuck with them._

After sharing that story Skyrhina looked up at her father.

"Daddy, do you blame me for anything?"

"No I don't. I have nothing but love for you."

He kissed her forehead then they both went to sleep.

**AN: Alright where there is the first chapter to A Tiger's Cub! I hope that you like the introduction and I will update real soon, Bye!**

**Names:**

**Skyrhina: Voices and Land of the Sky**

**Teominh: New Night World**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed and Skyrhina did her best to stay by her father. She wouldn't go anywhere unless her father was around. She wondered why she hadn't seen any of the servants for the past few days but her father didn't tell her.

One morning Skyrhina woke up and nearly jumped out of fear when she saw her mother frowning at her.

"Moth-I mean, Milady, is something wrong?"

That was another thing, Skyrhina had been ordered to call her mother 'Milady' but she was never told the real reason why.

Minerva stood up and looked at her daughter.

"Nothing is wrong but I will be watching you myself for the next few days."

Skyrhina was scared but she nodded.

For the beginning part of the day Minerva trained her daughter with physical hand to hand combat. She wasn't too pleased that her daughter wasn't able to keep up with her and also her daughter had began to beg her to let her stop. It was the first day of training but Minerva wasn't going to let that stop her from training.

"You ungrateful brat!"

Her daughter looked at her with tears streaming down her face as her mother frowned down at her.

"I'm taking my time to train you so that you might have a chance of life. Instead you don't want me to train you! Would you rather your grandfather trained you?!"

Skyrhina shook her head.

"I-I didn't...mean it..like that..."

Minerva glared at her then slapped her daughter.

"Get on your feet now!"

Skyrhina stumbled to her feet then they continued on training.

After an all morning training session Skyrhina was in the art room. She wasn't sure where her father was but she at least had a small wood ready to be carved then began to carve. This time she wondered what she should carve since her father wasn't around, she looked up at a painting that had been done by someone else then smiled.

The painting she was looking at was of a bird then she began to carve the wood that she had in her hand.

After she was done she smiled at the perfect carving that she made then she looked over her shoulder to look for another thing to carve but froze when she saw Minerva looking at her standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing, Skyrhina?"

Skyrhina stood up, still holding the beautiful wood that she had carved of a bird. Minerva saw it and frowned but her daughter spoke.

"It's just a bird I carved."

In an instant Minerva used her magic to make the carved bird vanish from her daughter's hands and was holding it with one of her hands.

"Just how pathetic are you? How do you plan to become strong by just carving nothing but trash?!"

With that being said Minerva used her magic and destroyed the carved bird. Skyrhina was stunned then she dropped to her knees looking at the floor before closing her eyes.

"Why?" She whispered.

Minerva frowned at her daughter then left out of the room.

Later on that evening Skyrhina never went back into the art room, the family room, in fact she didn't even leave her room. She didn't know what to do and her father was no where to be seen. She hugged her knees close to her as she laid on her bed.

"Daddy, where are you?"

In one of the office rooms Minerva was doing paperwork. As she was working on paperwork something caught her eyes and she had a wicked smile on her face.

"This is perfect."

She got out a communication lacrima and contacted someone.

"Yes?"

"Are you Rising Dusk, a Dark guild?"

"Yes?"

"By any chance do you implant magic into people?"

"Yes."

"Alright, where can I find you because I want this done to my daughter."

"We are in the Land of Stella, in the mountains."

"Alright, I will bring my daughter to your guild within two days."

"Alright, we will be waiting for you."

Minerva was done with that call then she got up from her chair and went to her daughters room.

Since it was late she wasn't surprised to find her daughter sleeping but she did find it as an eyesore to see her daughter in a fetal position on her bed.

'Pathetic little girl.'

Minerva wickedly smiled and placed a hand on her daughter's head.

"Soon you will be of worth to me but that won't change much."

Minerva left out of the room and went to her own room to go to sleep.

**The next morning**

Skyrhina woke up and saw her mother in the room sitting on a chair looking at her.

"Morning Milady."

Minerva stood and looked at her daughter.

"Come Skyrhina, we're going on a quest."

Skyrhina was a little nervous about that but she got off her bed and went to get something.

"Is Daddy coming?"

Minerva frowned at her daughter.

"No, but you won't need anything."

"Okay."

They both left out of the house and walked a very long distance through the woods. Skyrhina didn't say anything to her mother who walked ahead of her. Granted her mother was with her but she figured that her mother didn't want to talk but she looked up at her.

"Um Milady, where are we going?"

"We are going on a quest to the land of Stella."

"For what?"

"There is a Dark guild that needs to be put back into their place and I want you to witness how it is done by a strong wizard."

Skyrhina wasn't sure if she should be happy or scared. One, her mother didn't really talk nicely to her but she could tell that something was off. For the past couple of days she hadn't seen her father so she thought that she should ask.

"Milady, where has Daddy been?"

"I don't know."

Skyrhina blinked.

"Does he know that I'm with you?"

Minerva stopped and Skyrhina looked up at her.

"Let me guess, you much rather be with you father than me, right?"

Skyrhina didn't say anything then Minerva turned around glaring at her.

"Keep this in mind that without me, you wouldn't be here right now! You have no idea how much of a pest you are to me! It's one thing to not use magic but you dare have the nerve to embarrass me in front of my father!"

Skyrhina was beyond scared as she looked away.

"Milady, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

Minerva shook her head then walked on ahead.

"Pick up the pace, I wasted enough time as it is."

"Yes Milady..."

They both kept on walking to the land of Stella.

**AN: Alright there is Chapter 2 of A Tiger's Cub. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and thank you all for reading my fanfic. I will update soon, and if you have any thoughts about the fanfic, questions, comments and concerns are welcomed with open arms, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva and Skyrhina had walked a very long way to reach the Dark guild Rising Dusk. When they had got there the guild didn't seem like it was bad but at the same time Skyrhina had to watch how her mother handled things. They were soon approached by the guild master who smiled at them.

"This should be fun, since you brought your little girl along with you"

Skyrhina was scared but she didn't move from her spot. Minerva didn't move from her spot either but used her magic allowing her and her daughter to get out of there.

When Minerva released them out of her magic they were in a long stone hallway.

"Mother, where are we?"

"We're still in their guild but in this quest I just had to get something from them, kind of like a peace treaty."

Her daughter just looked at her but they walked on ahead. When they got to the end of the hall it led to a large room.

Waiting for them inside of the stone walled room were a couple of dark wizards. They didn't look like the friendly type and they were both smiling wickedly at Skyrhina.

Skyrhina didn't like the looks that they were giving her then she looked up at her mother who was looking at her.

"Starting now you will be staying here."

"What, why?"

Minerva frowned at her.

"You are too weak and because of that your grandfather was going to kill you. You should be thanking me for bringing you here instead."

"But I don't want to become a dark mage."

"I never asked you to become one. All you have to be is strong and nothing more. Once you have gotten stronger I will come back and get you. In the mean time go in that room."

One of the dark mages went to get Skyrhina who without thinking clung to her mother as her life depended on it.

"Milady please, anything else is fine. Please don't leave me here alone!"

Minerva glared deathly at her daughter as she grabbed her daughter roughly by the hair causing her to let go.

"Milady, that hurts!"

Minerva pulled her daughter off of her.

"I said get in that room."

"But-"

Skyrhina looked up at her mother with tear filled eyes as Minerva's glare deepened.

"I'm not doing this."

With that Minerva let her daughter go and kicked her hard enough that she fell into the room. The two dark mages didn't seem to care but they didn't say anything. Minerva then turned to leave and began to walk away.

"She's all yours, if she ends up being useless to you, you may kill her yourself."

The two mages nodded then left to get Skyrhina into a cell that she would be staying in.

Minerva on the other hand had left back to her home.

When she got there she walked into her room but then she wondered about something. Just where did Teominh run off to and when would come back? Not that she was worried, she just merely wanted his body close to hers. Seeing things from a king's view also meant that if the king wanted to sleep with his wife or any other person they had no choice but to obey the king until he was satisfied.

Minerva smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Well Teominh there is a slight chance that our daughter might survive but in case if she doesn't we can always have another child. You should have been here to at least say goodbye to her, but it's too late for you now."

Minerva giggled to herself then went to sleep.

**With Skyrhina**

She was in a dark cell with other children but most of them looked about her age and very few were about 8 or 9. She wasn't sure what to do but she noticed that one of older kids come to her. Since it was dark it was kind of hard to see what this older kid looked like but then the older kid spoke.

"Hi there, I'm Isisnah, what's your name?"

"Skyrhina..."

"Is it alright if I call you Skye for short?"

"Um, sure. Can I call you Isis for short?"

"Of course, Skye."

Skyrhina then felt arms wrap around her as if she was being hugged.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have the tendency of adopting kids. You know, like being the 'big sister' around here."

"I don't mind, I would love that."

"Alright, we're sisters from now on."

They both laid down and went to sleep and so did all of the other children. For Skyrhina she wasn't too scared at the moment since she felt that she had made a few very good friends.

The next morning Skyrhina got to see what Isisnah looked like. Isisnah had dark skin and bright hazel eyes. She had black hair that hung to her shoulders and she wore a short sleeve black shirt that was joined by blue multi-shades jeans.

"You're so cute, Isis."

"No, you're the cute one, Skye."

The two girls were then joined by a boy. Just like Isisnah he had dark skin but his hair was black with a silver streak going down the middle that hung to his shoulders. He had silver eyes and wore black pants with a white muscle shirt.

"Hey there, my name is Spencer."

Skyrhina smiled shyly at him.

"Hello, I'm Skyrhina."

Isisnah smiled at them both she noticed that Spencer must have been either 7 or 8 while she was one of the very few 9 year old kids in the child prison. All three of them seemed to have had a very good start with getting to know each other and that they were in their for the same thing, to get stronger. Skyrhina wasn't sure why but she didn't like the idea of getting stronger since it was being forced on her by her mother and grandfather but now that she saw that she wasn't alone, it didn't feel so bad.

All three of them sat in a circle together and Spencer frowned as he looked at the ground.

"Man this really bites."

Skyrhina looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her.

"When I get older and become very strong I'm going to get revenge on everyone that forced me to go through this."

Isisnah nodded.

"I agree, my father didn't like the magic I was able to use so he had me to be here to learn a new magic that he figured would be helpful."

Isisnah lowered her head and both kids looked at her.

"What about you Sky, who forced this on you?"

Skyrhina was quiet but then she closed her eyes.

"My mother and grandfather but, I hate my mother for doing this to me. When I do get stronger I will make her suffer by my hand."

Isisnah nodded.

"We have made this oath and we shall fulfill our goals. Until that day comes we will become so strong that not even the Wizard Saints can stop us."

All three of them had their hands together.

**AN: Alright there is the third chapter. I hope I am not rushing the story for you all. I will continue to update so you won't have to wait too long so I hope you continue to enjoy the story of A Tiger's Cub! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few months since Minerva had left Skyrhina in a the hands of a Dark guild. She wondered though where Teominh had left he still hadn't come back and it was starting to annoy Minerva. Then again she and her father were extra busy in the Sabertooth Guild.

During the time Sabertooth had lost to the Grand Magic Games, there was a war with someone from the future, and then Minerva and her father went into hiding. During that time Minerva and her father had both became dark mages, became members of Succubus Eye. Unfortunately, Succubus Eye had been destroyed by a demon named Kyouka and she took Minerva back to her guild, Tartaros where she became a demon.

Even though she wasn't a member of Tartaros for long she had been beaten and gave the fight between her and Erza, who had beaten a couple times before. Minerva just found herself breaking down and asked Erza to kill her but Erza told her that she wouldn't They were then confronted by Mard Geer, the King of Hades who attacked them but was going to kill Minerva first. An explosion was where she was but then when the debris cleared Minerva found herself being held by Sting who was joined by Rogue, their Exceeds and someone who looked just like Sting.

Sting and Rogue had the guy who looked just like Sting to take Erza, Minerva and the Exceeds to stop FACE. The new guy happily agreed to it then they left.

**Now**

Erza was helping Minerva as they walked through the hall. Minerva couldn't help but look at him since he was leading and that he looked just like Sting.

"Who are you?"

The new guy looked at her smiling. He looked just like Sting but he had green eyes and he had the hairstyle that Sting had before he first met Natsu. He wore a short sleeve black shirt, white pants and black boots.

"The name is Bolto Eucliffe."

Minerva frowned a little.

'Same last name, is he Sting's little brother or something?'

Bolto looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Are you and Sting related?"

His smile became bigger.

"We are."

Lector smiled as he looked at Bolto.

"I bet you're a dragon slayer as well, right? Third generation?"

Bolto rubbed the back of his head.

"I am a dragon slayer but not a third generation."

Erza looked at him.

"What did you come here for?"

"One for the princess here and the other is for safety reasons."

"Safety reasons?"

"Yep."

They all went on walking and were soon joined by Happy and Pantherlily. As they were walking there was suddenly a wave of black water coming. Bolto had the others to hang on tight and he bolted through the water as if he was Sonic the Hedgehog.

When they were all at a safe place away from the water they all looked at Bolto who was smiling at them.

"Yep. Anything that is speed related is my dragon slayer magic."

Lector and Frosch high pawed.

"So cool!"

They all saw that there were in the control room and Bolto was the one to step out first as if he was expecting someone to show up. Erza saw the former chairman and was about to get him but Bolto stopped her.

"Don't, it's a trap."

Erza looked up at him but then soon enough they were confronted by Kyouka and Sayla. Bolto frowned at them but it was mostly at Kyouka.

"Kyouka..."

Kyouka raised a brow.

"I don't know how you know my name but it won't matter to me."

"Really now? Well let's see."

He released a dragon roar but to everyone's shock, there was a purple lined portal that opened between the blast and Kyouka, making the blast go into there and it was released to a wall.

Bolto frowned when he saw that.

"That magic, I know who did that."

Erza blinked.

"What was that just now?"

Kyouka smiled at them while Sayly used her macro to make Bolto unable to move and the others to choke themselves..

"So tell me, how do you know who I am?"

"You're the one who attacked all of the dark guilds in Fiore and in the land of Stella."

When Minerva heard that her eyes widen in shock.

"What?"

Kyouka smiled.

"You're right, it was me who attack those guilds, but I was merely on a mission to gather people to become members of this guild. I was only successful in two guilds Succubus Eye and Rising Dusk. I didn't know that humans didn't love their offspring because there were tons of them there in that guild, not that it matters because now out of all of those children only three of them survived."

Minerva couldn't believe what she was hearing but she knew there the chances of her daughter believe were very low. If she could she could she would cover her face with her hands because of what she had done to her daughter, her only little girl.

'I'm so sorry, Skyrhina.'

Kyouka smiled when she noticed the look of dread on Minerva's face.

"You are just now crying for what you did to your own child, you shouldn't have let her there in the first place."

Bolto glared at her.

"Stop it!"

Kyouka looked at him.

"Relax, it's not like she cared for her daughter before when she did have her."

Just then three people in black hoods came to the control room. All three of them wore different golden masks. One wore a golden lion mask, another a tiger mask and the third a skull mask that had horns going back. Kyouka looked at them and smiled.

"I see that you three were right about this. You three can do the honor of killing them."

The figure with the Tiger mask stepped forward and used the portal magic that opened a portal in front of of Sayla. Without time to react Sayla was taken out by a Satan Soul Mirajane. Mirajane was on the floor back to normal then she looked up to see Erza running to her.

"Mira, what happened?"

"I was fighting the tiger woman but then she used her magic on me and this happened."

When Erza and Minerva both heard that they both looked at the person who was now mentioned to be a woman. Kyouka on the other hand was shocked and frowned.

"Tigeress what are you doing?!"

The woman called Tigeress just looked at them.

"I'm merely here to be an eye witness, nothing more than that."

Bolto's eyes widen in shock and he became scared.

'Oh crap!'

Kyouka frowned at Tigeress then at the other two that came in with her.

"What about you, Lyonesse and Spyros?"

Lyonesse stepped forward.

"We're just here to be witnesses as well. If we don't like what we see then we'll be on your side. If we do like what we see then we're on their side, but as for now we're on no one's side."

Sayla glared at them.

"Why you little..."

Spyros crouched down and placed his hands firmly on the ground.

"Radiating thorns!"

Spikes shot from under Sayla, killing her. Kyouka was in shock then she glared at them.

"How dare you!"

Lyonesse looked at Tigeress.

"What do you think?"

"She has one more time to do something."

Kyouka made an organic link to FACE and was in her true form.

"You will pay for that!"

Tigeress stepped forward.

"This is my fight Erza, you'll just get in my way."

Erza blinked then Tigeress tore her long hood and mask off. When Bolto and Minerva saw her face Minerva's eyes were in widen in shock as tears formed in her eyes.

"It can't be..."

Bolto was even more scared than he was before.

Tigeress was a young woman that had cream toned skin and long black raven hair that hung to her lower back. She had sky blue eyes and wore dark blue eyeshadow and lipstick. She wore a light blue no sleeve Chinese dress that was joined with long black loose pants. Her dress hung to her calve and had slits on both side. She wore black heeled boots and light blue bands that went up from her wrists to her shoulders.

"Let's get this over with, Kyouka."

**AN: Alright there's that chapter! Sorry everyone, this Arc is just taking too long and I don't want to wait for anymore chapters to come up so I'm just going to do it like this. I hope you don't mind me doing that. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

The battle had began between Kyouka and Tigeress. For most of the fight Kyouka was getting beaten, by her own attacks. It was like she couldn't get anywhere near Tigeress because long range attacks were reflected back to her and close combat was too risky. Even if a pillar was thrown at Tigeress, she would just open a portal and it would come from a random place to hit Kyouka.

Bolto being very afraid had the others grab onto him and he dashed out of there. Tigeress had saw that and she looked at her two partners.

"Go after them and make sure they don't go anywhere too far."

Lyonesse and Spyros nodded then they left her alone with Kyouka.

Kyouka dropped to her knees from another blow she had gotten then she looked at them.

"I don't get it, who are you?"

"Just I am called before, I am Tigeress."

"That's not what I meant, you...look familiar."

Tigeress glared deathly at her.

"I don't want to hear those words from you but I will say that you already know who I am."

"I do?"

"Yes but to be honest I'm not the one supposed to kill you today."

"Who was?"

"Minerva."

Kyouka's eyes just widen in shock but then Tigeress opened a portal, went into it and stabbed Kyouka from behind, pinning her with a sword through her chest.

"What was supposed to happen was Minerva was the one who killed you for a few things."

"Like...what?"

"To help stop FACE, get back to her guild family and to get her daughter back. I will say what she would have said to you."

Tigeress's stare became intense.

"This is for putting your hands on my daughter."

Kyouka smirked.

"How pathetic...she abandoned...her daughter..."

"Yes she did, but at least she had a full change of heart, so I'm sure she would want to see her daughter now."

"What if her daughter is alive... and wouldn't want... to see her."

Tigeress had a small smile.

"Believe me, her daughter will see her. After all her mother is queen of five."

"Five? I only know one?"

"It won't matter, you're not going to be around."

**Elsewhere**

Bolto was at a safe place and the others had let him go. Lector looked at him and so did the others.

"Is something wrong, Bolto."

"Yes, out of the three of them Tigeress, is the worst person you want to make angry."

Erza looked at him.

"Is this what you meant by safety reasons?"

"Yeah..."

Minerva lowered her gaze.

"So Kyouka, attacked Rising Dusk?"

Bolto looked at her.

"Yes."

Minerva was on her knees and Erza looked at her.

"What's wrong Minerva?"

"She's right, I am a horrible mother!"

Lector and Frosch were chocked and Lector spoke.

"Princess..you're a mother?!"

Minerva looked at him.

"Yes I am but I feel that I don't have any right to call myself that. I feel like I just let my daughter die without trying to help. I admit it, I didn't know how to love, I didn't know anything. All that was ever hammered into my head was being the strongest."

She stopped to wipe her tears away.

"Even if she is alive, I'm pretty sure she would want nothing to do to me, but if she'll let me I want to make it up to her. Although, I don't know how I'm going to explain this to her father."

The others remained quiet and Minerva spoke again.

"I'm so screwed."

Frosch keeping his small smile on his face spoke.

"Yep, you are."

Bolto and Lector glared at him while harshly whispering.

"You idiot!"

Minerva didn't seem to mind.

"He's right."

Just then they looked up to see Lyonesse and Spyros coming to them. Bolto quickly confronted them ready to fight but they stopped and Spyros spoke.

"Bro, relax we're not going to hurt them."

"Then why are you here?"

Lyonesse took her hood and mask off. She had black hair that was in cornrow braids that hung down to her lower back. She had light brown eyes that looked like they were glowing and she had dark skin. She wore a long sleeve dark brown turtleneck shirt and loose black jeans that were loose. She wore black gloves and black shape up boots.

Spyros also took his hood and mask off. He had dark skin and had a large spiky silver mohawk that looked like it would be down to his upper back if he let it hang. He had bright gray eyes and wore long dark gray pants. On both arms he wore long arm bands that had spikes on them and he wore black boots.

"Hey Bolto."

Bolto eyes widen in shock.

"How exactly did you two know I was here?"

Lyonesse smiled at him.

"Well let's just say Tigeress has eyes and ears everywhere."

Bolto hung his head.

"I'm beyond screwed."

Spyros and Lyonesse nodded as they spoke in unison.

"Yes, yes you are."

Erza looked at them.

"How do you all know each other?"

Just then Spyros looked at Erza and glomped her.

"I'm so happy to see you. Back in the control room you I couldn't tell but then I saw that it was you but I couldn't hug you in there."

Lyonesse nodded.

"Indeed, Auntie Erza we figured it would be weird."

Erza blinked.

"Wait? Auntie?"

Lyonesse smiled then looked at Bolto and Spyros.

"Come on, let's go."

Bolto nodded then looked at the others.

"Please stay here and I'll see you when I get back."

With that all three of them were gone in a flash leaving a stunned group behind. Minerva looked at Erza who was still looking lost about the whole 'Auntie' thing. Erza looked at her and went to her.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"If I can, I want to see my little girl again and make things right."

Erza smiled at her.

"You will."

**At the destroyed guild**

Kyouka had been killed and FACE had been stopped. All that was left were the remaining demons, Mard Geer and the rest of the soldiers. It wasn't hard to kill them all off but when they were done everyone was back at the area.

Sting smiled as he stood next to Minerva. He seemed to not be bothered as he looked at Bolto who was smiling at them. Rogue of course wasn't too sure about this so then he looked at Bolto.

"Alright Bolto, we want to know who you and your friends are?"

Before Bolto could say anything he looked behind him to see Tigeress walking past him. She seemed to be in a bad mood and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Tigeress..."

She looked at him.

"We can tell them all what they want to know tomorrow."

She looked at Minerva who was still looking down at the ground in sadness. Tigeress wasn't one to care about things like that then she saw Minerva use her Territory magic and a small wooden carving appeared. Tigeress blinked and Sting looked at Minerva.

"Milady, what is that?"

Minerva didn't look at them.

"It's a carving that Skyrhina did for me when we first saw each other. I wasn't a stay at home type of mother but I would still pay visits but one day I was doing paperwork but then I stopped when I saw that she had been staring at me for who knows how long."

The wood carving was of Minerva smiling at her daughter. If someone were to look closer at the carving they would see the words 'Mother' all over Minerva's hair and 'Child' on the child's head.

**FLASHBACK**

_Minerva was sitting in her office doing paperwork. She was at least thankful her father didn't come back with her and she knew that Teominh wasn't going to be around her because he was watching their daughter. A few minutes went by and she felt that someone had been staring so then she looked up to see that her daughter was in there staring at her._

"_What is it?"_

"_Nothing."_

_Minerva just went back to work but she really hated the staring so then she stopped and looked at Skyrhina who was still looking at her._

"_What is it?"_

"_Will you hold still for a little bit?"_

_Minerva raised a brow._

"_Why?"_

"_Please, just still for a bit."_

_Minerva sat perfectly still then after a little bit of getting stared at her daughter left the room._

_45 mins later Skyrhina came back into the room but this time Minerva Minerva had finished her work and was taking a nap. Skyrhina felt her eyes sadden but only a little then she went to the desk and put the wood carving next to the stack of papers. She went around the desk and kissed her mother on the cheek and smiled._

"_Happy Mother's Day."_

_With that Skyrhina left and Minerva had opened her eyes only to see the wood carving._

_'So that's what she wanted for me to do.'_

**FLASHBACK END**

Bolto smiled then looked at Tigeress who was just looking as if she had been moved by seen. Then Tigeress frowned a little when she saw Minerva having tears form down her face as she hugged the carved wood to her.

Tigeress went to her and spoke.

"Stop crying."

Minerva looked at her.

"I'm pretty sure that if you were me, you would be crying too."

"That's not what I meant. Your daughter isn't dead."

"Skyrhina's...alive?"

Tigeress nodded then in her arms a portal opened and a little girl that was sleeping appeared in her arms. The moment Skyrhina was in Tigeress's arms Erza, Mira, Lucy and Frosch squealed as they smiled.

"Aw, she's so cute!"

**AN: Alright! There's that chapter for A Tiger's Cub. I hope this was a good chapter for you all. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

The squeal woke the little girl up and she saw them, but the moment she saw Minerva she went from sleepy to fear. Minerva didn't pay much attention to that as she grabbed Skyrhina from Tigeress and held her close to her. To her surprise Skyrhina broke free and jumped out of her arms and ran to Tigeress hiding behind her. Sting blinked when he saw that.

"What's wrong with her?"

Minerva crouched down to look at her daughter.

"Skyrhina..."

Skyrhina had tears streaming down her face. Minerva was hurt to see her daughter crying then she stood up.

Bolto was surprised to see that too then he looked at Tigeress who was just looking at Skyrhina then he looked at Skyrhina.

"Skyrhina, she's your mother."

Minerva turned around.

"Bolto don't force her. It's my fault that she turned out like this, I forced so much on her. I'll just wait until she wants to talk to me."

Tigeress just looked at her then looked down at Skyrhina then she had another portal that Isisnah and Spencer came out of. Isisnah and Spencer went to the crying Skyrhina. They both looked up to see Minerva who had looked at them and Isisnah knew instantly what the problem was.

"So you're her mother?"

Isisnah looked kind of angry and so did Spencer.

Spencer then got into a fighting stance.

"Not cool at all!"

Without another word he had long spikes coming out of his wrist and between the knuckles that extended to a good 7 inches.

"What else do you want taken?"

Minerva just looked at him and Sting frowned.

"Give the Lady a break man. She just got back to see her daughter and now her daughter won't even let her hug her now."

Spencer glared at him.

"Bro what do I care?! All three of us were the only kids that survived that attack from Kyouka! Hell, before that we were among all children that had been abandoned by our parents in a dark guild. All we had was each other, so are we upset? Yes we are! Will we let anyone come near us? Not a chance!"

Everyone just looked at him then Rogue frowned at him.

"Watch it yo-"

"You're not my dad, so don't tell me what to do."

Before Rogue could say anything two other people appeared. Bolto blinked when he saw who it was.

"Voxen? Violet? What are you two doing here?"

Voxen looked identical to Bolto but he wore a short sleeve white shirt with black pants and his hair was the same as Sting's current style.

Violet looked like a 14 year old version of Minerva but her eyes were purple. Her hair was black and hung loose to her mid back. She wore a short sleeve dark purple Chinese dress.

They both looked at Bolto and Sting was surprised as he looked at them.

"Hey Bolto who are they?"

Bolto smiled at him.

"Oh this is my little twin brother and that is my younger sister."

Violet smiled then she looked over to see Skyrhina looking at her then she smiled.

"Aw she so cute, I just was eat her up!"

Tigeress had a dark aura surrounding her then she spoke.

"Why are you three even here? Where is Diamond?"

Bolto took a step back.

"I came here for safety reasons."

Voxen looked at her.

"I was on a mission then I came here when I heard what was going on."

Violet was sweating bullets as she spoke.

"Well she was with me but then I lost her when when the Tartaros guild was destroyed."

Tigeress had her hand on her face trying to keep her rage in then Bolto smiled nervously at her.

"Hey, don't worry too much. I'm sure she'll find a way out of there."

Tigeress was glaring deathly at him.

"Just how stupid are you?! She doesn't have a sense of direction!"

"..oh."

Violet just had a magic hologram.

"Show us where Diamond is."

Just then the hologram showed a cute little girl in a suit like Frosch's but it wasn't as a frog but a white tiger. She had black hair and her eyes were multi colored like rainbows so they were very beautiful. She walked on but then she stopped when she looked up to see someone walking away past a large corner. She ran up to the person and stopped when she bumped into them.

The person turned around and it was...Jiemma, as a demon.

He just looked down at the small girl that had ran into him.

"What do you want, kid?"

Diamond tilted her head.

"Are you a giant?"

He just stared at her then she smiled brightly at him.

"I know who you are now."

"Who am I then?"

"You're Santa Claus!"

Jiemma felt his brow twitch then Diamond looked at him.

"Santa, I only want one thing for Christmas."

Jiemma never the one to care about anything just looked at her.

"And what would that be?"

She looked at him.

"I want my family to be together."

Jiemma raised a brow and Diamond went on.

"Mommy and I were talking about it and I really want that to happen."

**FLASHBACK**

_Diamond was in the family room that had pictures all over the place and there was something that caught her eye, it was a photo of the Sabertooth guild mark. When she saw it she went to go look for her mother who she soon found in the music room._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I was wondering do I have any grandparents?"_

_Tigeress looked at her._

"_You do and you also have a great grandfather that is still around."_

_Diamond smiled brightly._

"_I do? Can I see them?"_

"_I would rather you didn't."_

"_Please Mommy, just for a little bit?"_

_Her mother just looked at her then looked away._

"_I will think about it."_

_Her daughter nodded then left out of the room._

**NOW**

Jiemma just looked at the little girl.

"You must really want to learn who your family members are. For what?"

Diamond smiled.

"Why not? I just want to meet all of my family members, whether they were good or bad, they are still family."

"Why else would you want to meet them?"

Diamond smiled looking away.

"Mommy said that all of our blood family members were all in the same guild."

Jiemma looked at her.

"Which one?"

She turned around unzipping her suit, but only showed her back. Jiemma blinked when he saw a blue Sabertooth guild mark on her back as she spoke.

"We're all members of the one and only Sabertooth."

She zipped her suit back up, turned around and brightly smiled at him.

"In fact, Mommy told me that my great grandfather, and my grandfather were both guild masters of the guild. The first to run the guild was my great grandfather, then after him it was my grandfather and just like tigers, we stay together."

Jiemma just stared at her then Diamond smiled.

"Although before I came here, I went shopping and bought a whole lot of matching suits. I have one your size, wanna try it on?"

Just then she whipped out a giant white tiger suit and Jiemma just stared at it.

He inwardly groaned then picked Diamond up, setting her on his shoulders.

"Maybe another time, but let's find your mother."

"Okay."

**With the others**

Violet looked at Tigeress while Bolto and Voxen were smiling. Sting looked at Tigeress who was just looking at the ground as if she was in deep thought.

"You alright?"

Tigeress had a smirk on her face as she closed her eyes.

"Yes, in a way I am. It was just when she called him Santa Claus, all I wanted to was scream and this is what I would have said."

She paused and yelled.

"THAT'S NOT HIM, DAMMIT!"

**AN: Hey everyone, how was this chapter. I have decided to add some humor because when you have Family as a genre there is a slight chance to have humor so yeah. I know that I can not be the only one who thinks that Jiemma looks like a demonic version of Santa. I was so tempted to sing 'Bow down before the power of Santa' from the Christmas episode of Invader Zim when I saw him as a demon. Well I'm done rambling but I will update very soon, Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long for Jiemma to come with Diamond riding on his shoulders. When they were all together Spencer glared but he was grabbed by Spyros who had put him into a headlock. Bolto and Voxen were both sitting on the ground playing with Diamond. Well more like Diamond was sitting on Voxen's lap while she was reaching up to Bolto who was making faces at her. Minerva wasn't too sure what to feel then she saw Violet staring at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Violet blinked.

"No, I was just looking at you."

Minerva looked at the ground.

"I bet you're happy with Diamond."

"What makes you say that?"

"I mean it must be nice to have her as a little sister."

Violet just stared at Minerva.

"She's not my sister, she's my niece."

Minerva looked at her then back at Violet who laughed.

"The look on your face was priceless."

Isisnah looked at Lyonesse.

"Who are you guys?"

Lyonesse smiled at her.

"I'm Lyonesse, I'm a member of Mermaid Heel. That's Spyros, he's a member of Fairy Tail and that's Tigeress, she's a member of Sabertooth."

Sting blinked then looked at Tigeress.

"You are? I never seen you before."

Tigeress looked away.

"I did become a member but not yet."

Bolto and Voxen both saw Diamond run over to Skyrhina who just looked at her. Everyone watched as both little girls stare at each other.

Skyrhina was the first to talk.

"What is it?"

Diamond hugged her.

"Mommy was right, we do look like twins!"

Skyrhina looked at Minerva but Tigeress facepalmed. Jiemma looked at them then frowned a little.

"Diamond who is your mother?"

Diamond faced him and smiled brightly.

"That's easy! Skyrhina's my mommy!"

If a facepalm wasn't enough then a groundpalm was. When Tigeress heard that, that's what she did. While Bolto laughed, Violet and Voxen just looked at him then back at Tigeress. Diamond looked at her mother then she looked ahead and saw Minerva. Without missing a beat Diamond ran to Minerva with open arms, cheerfully calling out.

"Nana! Nana!"

She jumped, hugging Minerva tight and Minerva just looked at her in confusion.

"Nana?"

Diamond smiled up at her.

"It's a another word for grandmother."

Minerva's eyes widen then she looked at Tigeress who was still on the ground then Skyrhina went to Tigeress.

"Just who are you guys?"

Tigeress got to her feet then looked at her.

"We will tell you everything you want to know tomorrow, in the mean time we have to go."

Diamond looked at her mother.

"Mommy, can't we just stay for a little longer, please?"

Tigeress shook her head then turned to leave. Skyrhina stopped her then Tigeress looked at her.

"What is it?"

"What is the real deal here? How will we know you'll be back to tell us everything tomorrow?"

Minerva just looked at her daughter then Tigeress crouched down to Skyrhina's height, putting a hand on her forehead as it she was grabbing her. After a few moments she let go and turned to leave, followed by Diamond and Violet. Bolto and Voxen were about to go but then they both looked at Minerva and Voxen looked at Tigeress.

"Before I forget."

Voxen and Bolto scurried to Minerva and both of them placed a simple kiss on Minerva's cheeks then they ran after the others. After the five of them were gone Spyros and Lyonesse smiled then left as well but they didn't say anything. Before the portal closed Tigeress stuck her head out to look at them.

"I can't believe that I almost forgot to say this but, I want you all to meet us at 9 o' clock sharp. We will answer any questions you may have."

She looked at Minerva.

"For you health and well being I would wear armor under a large coat."

Minerva blinked.

"Why?"

"Let's just say there is a slight chance that you will get a serious beating from someone tomorrow."

With that she was gone and so was the portal. Minerva was confused then Skyrhina looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just wondering, who would be the one to beat me senseless."

Jiemma went to them but Skyrhina kept a distance between her mother and grandfather. Minerva didn't seem to let it bother her as much but then she couldn't help but wonder what Tigeress did and then followed by what Bolto and Voxen had just done to her.

"Skyrhina, just curious, what did Tigeress show you?"

Skyrhina looked at her with a very small smile.

"She just showed me how precious they all were."

Minerva nodded then everyone left to their home guilds.

Minerva was sitting alone, she was still wondering who this person that Tigeress had warned her about but at the same time she didn't know that someone was coming to her.

"Milady?"

Minerva blinked then looked behind her to see Skyrhina coming to her mother.

"Skyrhina? What are you still doing up?"

"No reason."

Minerva nodded then Skyrhina went to sit next to her and looked up at her.

"Skye..."

"Yes Milady?"

There was a pause.

"Don't call me that, call me something else."

"Um, okay."

A little more silence then Minerva closed her eyes.

"Skye?"

"Yes?"

"What I am about to ask of you is kind of unfair but I'm asking you as your mother, nothing else."

"What is it?"

"Will you forgive me? For everything that I have done to you."

Skyrhina's eyes in shock, she was not expecting this and Minerva went on.

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't but I feel that I should at least apologize for what I have done to you. It was wrong of me to neglect you, beat you and to top that off leave in a dark guild. I have been a poor excuse of a mother. After a few beatings I was wondering if, maybe you would let me make it up to you."

Skyrhina looked at her then laid her head on Minerva's lap. Minerva just looked at her then gently placed a hand being careful not to claw her daughter's head.

"I forgive you, Mom."

Minerva smiled then she leaned closer and kissed her daughter on the side of her forehead. She was glad her daughter object to her doing that. After that Skyrhina looked at her mother.

"I forgive but um..."

"What is it?"

"I don't Father will..."

Minerva blinked, she totally forgot about that then she looked away in sulking.

"I don't blame him."

**AN: Alright there is chapter 7 for A Tiger's Cub. OMG! Just writing this part gave me goosebumps, imagine what the next chapter will do to me!. Well, I hope that you all liked it and I will update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Skyrhina and Jiemma were all out in the fields with Tigeress, Diamond, Bolto, Voxen and Violet. So far everything seemed peaceful and calm then Tigeress looked at them and smiled.

"So what questions do you have?"

Sting went first.

"Who are you guys?"

Tigeress and those who came with her smiled then Bolto cheered.

"We're your future children but Diamond is your future granddaughter."

Everyone was shock then Rogue raised a brow.

"Will one of you explain everything to us?"

Violet smiled.

"Sure. The first as you all know is Skyrhina, in a year from now Bolto and Voxen are born. Four years after that I come along."

Minerva blinked then looked at Tigeress.

"Wait a second, you're Skyrhina?"

Tigeress smiled as she nodded.

"Yep."

Violet ran to hug Minerva.

"Don't worry Mother, all four of s get along with each other and you had a happy marriage with Father."

Bolto and Voxen joined in on the hug and Tigeress chuckled at the sight. Minerva just looked at them then she looked at Violet placing a gentle clawed hand on her cheek then Violet stood grabbing Minerva's hand.

"We'll be back, Skye."

Skyrhina nodded then both of them left.

**(With Minerva and Violet)**

They were both sitting on the ground looking down at the water then Minerva looked at Violet.

"Is something wrong?"

Violet lowered her head.

"Even though we're not related I still look up to you as if you were my mother."

Minerva blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, out of the four children of our family, I'm the only one you didn't give birth to."

"So I adopted you?"

"You did but at first I was scared because of what had happened to me at my birth home."

"Who are your parents?"

"My father who is your first husband is Teominh, in a few year from now he will become king and.."

She paused looking sad at the water and Minerva looked at her then she went on.

"Not only did he become king in the land we lived in but he also became this entire different person to the point that he remarried a woman. Bolto and Voxen were already born and Skyrhina wasn't allowed to visit you because of what had happened before this whole mess."

Minerva frowned slightly when she heard that, she guessed that Skyrhina must have been taken away from her by her father.

"So what happened?"

"Skyrhina asked if she could have a younger sibling and they agreed to it. As time went about the time while Skye was 11 so that would make the twins 4, I was born. For four years our father was king and he was too busy for us and our mother wasn't really the loving type. After a few 'accidents' with me and her, Skyrhina noticed that whenever she tried to hug me I would flinch. She didn't know why but she soon learned what it was. She became so infuriated that when nightfall came she and ran away from home. On the way, however we lived very far from Fiore so we didn't bother wasting time getting there and we were low on food. I think it took about a week to get there since we snuck on a train and Skye made sure we got as far as we could without getting seen by anyone."

Minerva hung her head.

'So it was a history repeat itself.'

She looked at Violet.

"So who did you go to?"

Violet smiled at her.

"Skye brought us to where you lived. She was kind of sorry about knocking on your door at 2:40 in the morning but you didn't seem to mind. You let us come in and the moment you saw me you almost go the wrong idea of Skye giving birth to me and she had to explain before you said anything. It was funny way how you looked at her. You seemed nice and you allowed us to stay with you but then about a couple weeks later you found Skyrhina looking through ads for places to stay and you two talked it over and you told her that she and I weren't going to go anywhere. You told her that we were going to live with you no matter what."

Violet stopped and Minerva saw tears streaming down her face.

"You were more than a mother to me. You have no idea how much Skye and me are thankful to have you."

Minerva brought Violet into firm embrace.

"It's okay, let it all out."

Violet cried more in Minerva's shoulder while Minerva held her and rubbed her back. Not aware to both women, there was a man watching them and he was glaring at them. He stepped out and watched as they backed off each other. Minerva smiled warmly as she wiped Violet's tears away from her face.

"It's going to be alright."

Minerva leaned closer and kissed Violet on the forehead.

"Isn't that nice."

Minerva and Violet both looked to see Teominh looking at them. Minerva saw that it was the Teominh of the current time then she faced him.

"Teominh, I-"

"I am well aware of what you have done to our daughter, Minerva and that is the final straw."

Minerva knew that at this point, there was nothing she could say to him so then she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Violet, get out of here."

"But-"

Minerva looked at her then she nodded running away from there.

After Violet was gone Minerva looked at Teominh.

"Teominh..."

Teominh glared at her.

"Who would have thought that I would see the day that I would beat my first wife senseless."

"..."

"Aren't you going to make some remark about being a king?"

Minerva slowly shook her head.

"I have no comments."

He then glared.

"Alright then, I hope you will accept what you deserve for what you did to Skyrhina!"

His fist connected to her face and she fell back a few feet away. He went to her and began to beat her more. Minerva didn't make a sound or begged him to stop."

**With the others**

Tigeress was just watching as everyone was asking questions back and forth but then she felt that something was wrong. Soon enough she saw Violet running to her then clinging onto her. Skyrhina blinked then looked at her little sister.

"Vy, what's wrong?"

Violet looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"It's our father!"

Tigeress's eyes widen in shock then she, the Twin Dragons and her twin brother ran to find Minerva.

**Minerva and Teominh**

Minerva was on the ground battered but she was still awake. Teominh glared down at her as she looked back up at him.

"Do you have anything you want to say?"

"..."

He picked her up by the throat and placed a hand centered at her stomach.

"Long live the King."

Before he could use a blast he was stopped by getting hit by Sting and Rogue while Voxen and Bolto checked to see if Minerva was alright. Tigeress ran to her mother and crouched down to her.

"How is she?"

Voxen frowned.

"She has four broken ribs, her left arm is broken and all the rest are open blood wounds."

Minerva opened her eyes and looked at Tigeress.

"...S-Skye..."

"Don't talk, Mother!"

Minerva just looked at her then she coughed up blood. Voxen and Bolto were getting scared then Minerva's eyes began to close.

"...I-I'm...s-sorry..."

Tigeress placed her hands on Minerva's rib cage and began to heal her.

"I can only stop the bleeding, one of you go look for Isisnah!"

Bolto blinked.

"Isisnah?"

"She's known as Lyonesse but at this minute she is walking through the city!"

Bolto nodded then dashed out of there. Teominh looked back at Tigeress who was healing Minerva then he glared.

"Why are you healing her?!"

Tigeress glared back at him.

"Because unlike you, I forgive her!"

Soon Bolto came back with Isisnah who was in his arms then she ran to help Tigeress help heal Minerva. After healing Minerva Tigeress glared at Teominh with tears forming down her face then she spoke that even her voice alone was more scary as death itself.

"In the future, your daughter will never love you."

After hearing that Teominh backed off leaving but sadly he had taken Skyrhina with him. When Minerva had woken she cried about not being able to save her daughter but was quickly comforted by Violet who had told her about that ahead of time so she would not have to much worry. When it was all over the family from the future all went back home but before Tigeress could leave Minerva grabbed her hand, making Tigeress look at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was wondering, who gave you the nickname to be called Tigeress?"

Tigeress smiled and kissed Minerva on the cheek.

"You did. Violet has the ability to time travel and she snuck a peek to the night I was born. She told me that that was the first time you showed affection to me because you were alone and you freely called me that when I was born to the time I was a toddler."

Minerva stared with widen eyes then tears streamed down her face but then she was being hugged.

"I'll see you in 5 years, Mom."

"The same to you, my little princess."

Tigeress smiled then she left leaving.

**The End**

**AN: How was that everyone? I want to thank you all for reading, and leaving reviews for this story. I had so much fun writing it. If want me to do a sequel for what will happen in the future I will do that. Just let me know and I will get right on it! Bye!**


End file.
